


I Like you a Latté

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, mentions of chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Jongin may or may not want to ask the cute barista to be his plus one at his brother's wedding.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kaisoo OLAO Adoption Round 1





	I Like you a Latté

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT 31**
> 
> First of all, BIG THANKS to the mods who offered their helping hand to beta this fic. And of course, for organizing this special round. 
> 
> I fell in love with this prompt the moment I saw it. Barista!AU, no one can resist that, right? 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this short one shot fic <33333333

“One iced venti brown sugar latte for Jongin.” The barista enthusiastically calls out as he scans among the crowd to see the owner of the beverage. Jongin perked up from his chair the moment he heard his name being called.

“Hey, Jongin! Here you go.” Kyungsoo handed over the drink while he smiled at the customer.

“Thanks ‘Soo.” Jongin instantly replies, returning the same smile the barista had given him.

Jongin had a distaste for coffee. It's bitter and his taste buds had no room for that flavor. However, he discovered that there was a new barista in town. His best friend said he's cute and it wasn't a lie at all when Jongin finally met him. Since that day, Jongin had learned to love coffee. He couldn’t even spend a single day without it. Except that his drink was 80% milk, 15% sugar and 5% caffeine. It's still coffee, right?

It had been five months since the cute barista started in the local Starbucks near Jongin’s university. And Jongin found himself swooning over the short guy the moment he first saw him.

His white skin glowed under the sun every time the rays reached him through the glass windows. Jongin had a tanned complexion and he finds their contrasting skin color really adorable. Though the barista was a bit smaller than him, he saw it as the perfect height for a snuggle. God only knew how many times Jongin had imagined himself hugging Kyungsoo, the short man’s face leaning on his chest. In Jongin’s little imagination, they were a perfect pair. But imagination stays only in your mind, so Jongin kept that way.

Calling them friends was a bit of an exaggeration. They barely talked and only managed to have a small chat whenever Jongin _pretended_ to think of another drink and would ask the barista on what could he suggest; and Kyungsoo would willingly recommend different kinds of mixes to him—just like their last week’s encounter.

“ _What about the Ferrero Rocher Frappuccino?” Kyungsoo questions, a smile beaming on his face. It was a Tuesday afternoon and luckily, there was no queue behind Jongin so he could take his time talking to the barista._

“ _Hm, sounds great. What’s in the mix?”_

“ _It’s either Double Chocolate Chip or Java Chip Frappuccino with pumps of Mocha and Hazelnut syrup. We’ll also add hazelnut drizzle then, of course, whipped cream.” Kyungsoo explained enthusiastically. And honestly, Jongin wasn’t able to understand anything from that. His eyes were too focused on the barista’s plump red lips._

_Jongin gulped. “I’m... I’m having venti iced latte with two brown sugar. Please.”_

_Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin swore that smile was the brightest he had ever seen in his entire existence._

“ _So like the usual huh, Jongin?” Kyungsoo questions, quirking his eyebrows. A smirk tainting his lips._ Damn, that was hot.

“ _Y...Yes, the usual.”_

Jongin liked Kyungsoo for five months then. Some called it ‘love at first sight’ but he was certain that he was not in love. _Not yet._ It was more like, as Jongin calls it, ‘ _stutter at first sight’_. Because since the very first time he met the barista, there was never a day that he didn’t stumble every time he spoke. It was like the words were leaving his mouth and his brain was tangled up. He knew it was stupid because who even falteringly spoke when ordering coffee?

But that day, Jongin was so stressed out. His family, especially Junmyeon, his annoying eldest brother, had been pestering him for over a month to bring a _plus one_ at his wedding.

Jongin was really happy the moment Junmyeon announced that he’s engaged and was to be married soon. His brother was in a long term relationship with his current fiancé and the couple wanted the wedding to happen in the near future. Junmyeon just received his letter and was hired as a computer engineer abroad and they wanted to get married before he leaves.

It’s not that Jongin would ask Kyungsoo to come with him. How would that have even been possible? But honestly, he just wanted someone to talk to about his current predicament. It had pre-occupied his mind over the past few days and his brother kept calling him endlessly. He just wanted to rant about it to someone who wouldn’t judge him. To someone that made his stomach churn every time he smiled. Small talk to someone named Kyungsoo.

“Um, I hope I’m not crossing any line here Jongin, but are you okay? You’ve been staring at your cup and sipping on this…” Kyungsoo paused as he reached out to grab the long stick stuck between Jongin’s lips and the cup, “...this stirrer.” The barista raised the stick to his eye level as he tried to stop the grin that was slowly formed on his lips.

So that was the reason why Jongin wasn’t able to taste his drink. He was sipping through the fucking wooden stirrer. _Great job, dumbass._

“I.. Um..” Jongin stuttered for the umpteenth time that day. “Sorry.”

“No need to be sorry. Here.” Kyungsoo handed out a straw to him and Jongin accepted it shyly. “Are you okay?” He asked for the second time.

“I’m Oka-” Well, no shit. Jongin should grab that opportunity.

“I’m actually not okay.” He immediately took back his words, his eyes were everywhere aside from the barista. “Um, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes, Jongin? You need something else?”

Jongin fidgeted for a second but when he noticed that Kyungsoo was waiting for his reply, he responded with whatever came into his mind first.

“Until what time is your shift?”

Kyungsoo gave him a quizzical look but answered him nonetheless, “My shift is done in an hour.” Jongin nodded in understanding before he scurried away from the barista.

***

Jongin was busily typing a report that was due the next week on his laptop when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stopped what he was doing to check who it could be when he saw a pair of big, round eyes and heart-shaped lips. He almost fell out of his chair.

“Kyungsoo?” He questioned while he tried to hide his face. He’s pretty sure his cheeks are beet-red now.

“Hey, you stayed.” Kyungsoo smiled at him warmly.

“Um, yeah. I’m… I’m just finishing my report.” He lied because the main reason why he was still in the coffee shop was that he was really waiting for the barista and he somehow kind of expected this to happen.

“Can I?” Kyungsoo asked as he pointed at the empty chair in front of Jongin.

“Sure.”

Kyungsoo had no idea why he sat there and stayed with Jongin. All he knew was that something was bothering the taller man and it made him feel uncomfortable. He was used to seeing Jongin smiling brightly even if they only met for a small span of time. He loved Jongin’s smile because it was pure and genuine. He loved how his eyes crinkled every time his lips curved upward.

Jongin closed his laptop after a few minutes and then an awkward silence surrounded them.

“So...,” Jongin said as he tried to break the thick air between them.

“So, what’s bothering you?” Kyungsoo asked and Jongin was startled on how direct and to the point the barista was.

“Can... Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course. That’s why I’m here. Seems like you need a listening ear and I’ve got nothing to do today anyway.” Kyungsoo replied matter of factly.

Jongin fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and looked at his surroundings. He noticed that other baristas were staring at him. At _them_ . Probably curious as to why Kyungsoo was talking to him. _What would have the other baristas thought of him? Could he even go back to this coffee shop after this?_ Jongin didn’t know. He was shy and awkward. He just wanted to get out of there.

Kyungsoo probably noticed how fazed out Jongin was. He patted the man’s hand to get his attention as he offered, “If you feel uncomfortable here, we can get out. I’ve discovered a new Japanese restaurant around the corner. They said their ramen was the bomb.”

“SURE!” The answer came loud and quick and both of them got startled. _Shit._

Jongin was starting to hate himself.

***

As soon as the waitress bowed down when they finished ordering, Jongin immediately busied himself with his phone. It still wasn’t sinking into him. His crush was sitting in front of him, staring like he admires Jongin, too. But Jongin knew all too well that it was impossible.

“So are you okay now?” Kyungsoo was the first to break the silence at that time.

“A bit. Yes.” He murmured, close to a whisper.

“Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

“It’s not that big. It’s just that my bro--” Jongin was halted from talking when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“I’m sorry I need to take this. I’ll be quick.” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement and gestured for Jongin to answer his phone.

Kyungsoo didn't intend to eavesdrop but since they were seated close to each other, he heard the whole conversation anyway.

Jongin heaved a deep sigh after he ended the call. He looked agitated and Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest with the image, albeit he was enjoying the view too because Jongin was pouting endlessly. _Cute._

Their food came and Jongin was thankful. He didn’t know how to begin telling Kyungsoo about his problem. Well, he shouldn't even tell him anything at all because they were just acquaintances. Was Jongin trying to accomplish something that day aside from a small chat? Well, _maybe._

Kyungsoo was the first to finish his food. He stared at Jongin and watched him as he ate. He noticed that Jongin’s lips pouted even while eating.

“You always do that. That’s cute.” Kyungsoo chuckled and Jongin stared at him, confused.

“That thing with your mouth. This..” Kyungsoo tried to mimic him but he failed to do so. Jongin almost choked on his food when the realization hit him. _Did he just call me cute? Is he trying to flirt with me?_

Jongin pushed the idea to the back of his mind. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. Hell, he still hadn’t figured out how to tell Kyungsoo about his problem.

“I wasn’t prying with your phone call but what’s happening next weekend?” And that time, Jongin choked for real after hearing the question.

“Oh my god, Jongin are you okay?” Kyungsoo immediately stood up from his chair, handing a glass of water to him. He gently patted his back and helped him until his breathing was even.

“S-Sorry.” Jongin mumbled while wiping his mouth.

“It’s okay. I was the one who should apologize. I think I asked too much.” Kyungsoo reached for his wallet inside his bag and was about to call for the server to ask for the bill but Jongin stopped him.

“Kyu...Kyungsoo.”

“Hm?”

Jongin inhaled deeply, summoning all the courage that he could. “It’s my brother’s wedding next weekend.” He had spoken finally. Kyungsoo returned his wallet in his bag, all eyes and ears ready for Jongin.

“And what seems to be the problem with that?”

“My family is asking me to bring someone with me and..” He paused, looking for the right words to fill this conversation. He didn’t want to sound desperate in front of the barista.

“And what?” Kyungsoo asked when the taller man took longer to answer his query.

  
“And they want me to bring someone with me. Like a… like a _date_.” He stammered.

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to know how to react to that. He sees Jongin every day in the coffee shop. And most of the time, Jongin was with someone else. He assumed it was his partner. But even if it wasn’t, he can bring that man to the wedding, right?

“It’s not that I’m always looking at you every time you visit..” Kyungsoo started when he noticed Jongin anxiously fidgeted with his spoon, “I mean, you’re always with that tall guy every time you visit the shop. Why don’t you invite him?”

Jongin felt warmth starting to creep on his whole body and was certain that his cheeks were as red as cherries. _So he’s looking at me? Did he notice me all those times? Oh my god, does he know that I like--_

“Jongin? Your… your mouth..” Kyungsoo called for him and Jongin was finally back from his trance. He then noticed that there was a damp feeling on the side of his lips and he’s...

“I.. I'm drooling? Oh my-- ” _What the fuck just happened?_

Jongin immediately picked up the cloth from his lap and wiped his drool. He couldn’t believe he literally did that in front of his crush. How much worse could that day get?

“I’m so sorry Kyungsoo. I think... I think I need to go.” Jongin said as after he finished wiping his lips. He stood up from his chair and was about to leave when he felt a firm grip on his wrist.

“Wait. Let me just get the bill.”

***

Kyungsoo insisted on walking Jongin back to his dorm. Jongin didn’t like the idea at first because he was already a mess. And with what happened back at the restaurant, he knew his bad luck was still not over. However, Kyungsoo was persistent when he insisted that he wanted to spend more time with him. Jongin really wanted to ask him why. Does Kyungsoo like him too? He decided to fight his urges and just push it to the back of his mind along with the other thoughts that were already piled up there. There were still lots of important things to think about in the moment. Like his brother’s wedding.

And obviously, Jongin gave in to Kyungsoo’s offer that’s why they were walking side by side at a slow pace.

“About the topic a while ago, you mentioned my tall friend? His name’s Chanyeol by the way. I can’t invite him because he’s invited too. He’s quite close to my family.” Jongin tried to pick up their halted conversation from a while ago. He didn’t want the barista to think that he had left him hanging.

“If he’s invited, then why can’t he be your _date_?” Kyungsoo asked, his fingers did a quote sign upon mentioning the last word for emphasis.

“Do you remember that other guy who comes with us sometimes?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yes. The small and talkative one?”

Jongin could only laugh at the description. “Small? And you’re the one to say that?” Kyungsoo backfired by punching him playfully on his arms. _Wow_ , that’s their first physical contact ever aside from their fingers touching every time the bartender handed him his coffee. Jongin felt electricity running through his veins, but he tried to control his emotions first before his brain stopped working again.

“Anyways, yeah that guy. His name is Baekhyun and he’s the plus one of my friend. They have been dating for a year now so that makes me their third wheel every time we’re together.”

Jongin was not sure but he heard Kyungsoo whispered ‘ _good_ ’. Is he imagining things? Should he shoot his shot now? Because he had been getting signals since Kyungsoo invited him to that Japanese restaurant.

“The third wheel, I see. So you’re not seeing anyone right now?” Kyungsoo replied, a smirk was visible on his face and Jongin was so close to pinching his squishy cheeks.

“Nope.” He answered, popping out the ‘p’. He felt so stupid for acting like a young teenager.

Kyungsoo smiled and that was the first time Jongin had seen that look on his face. Kyungsoo seemed delighted and elated. Like he won some lottery or something.

And with that smile, Jongin was quite positive now on what he had been feeling since that afternoon. That maybe he had a chance with Kyungsoo. That maybe the bartender liked him, too.

They were getting closer and closer to Jongin’s dorm and he didn’t want to miss this chance anymore. If ever the bartender rejected him, he could just avoid the coffee shop forever, right? _Right._

Jongin stopped walking when they reached the corner of his dormitory. There was a waiting area beside them and he decided to sit down first and Kyungsoo followed suit.

“You noticed that I only visit the cafe every time you’re there right?” Jongin asked and Kyungsoo nodded.

“Yes. Because every time I’m off from work, I always ask my co-workers the next day if the tall and tanned man visits.”

“The tall and tanned man?” Jongin mimicked while acting as if offended.

“Yeah. You are tall and tanned the last time I check.”

Jongin’s cheeks immediately turned crimson. He was sure Kyungsoo was really flirting with him and he thought that was the best time to finally profess his feelings to the bartender. Heaving a deep sigh, Jongin started with his confession.

“Hey ‘Soo..”

Kyungsoo turned to him and they are now staring at each other. “Yes, Jongin?”

“Have I told you that I really don’t drink coffee and I only started liking it five months ago?” _Yeah, swift move Jongin._

Kyungsoo smirked. He fixed his eyeglasses and pulled it up on his nose. “I didn’t have any idea about that.” 

“Well, yeah that’s the truth. I don’t like bitter food and drinks but somehow, for the past few months, I was able to like it. I think someone helped me change my perspective with coffees.”

Kyungsoo gave him another satisfied smirk. “So, what you’re trying to say is?”

Jongin bit his bottom lip, still a bit hesitant to continue. His heart was pounding like crazy in his ribcage and he felt like it was going to combust anytime soon. _Inhale, exhale._ He tried to calm himself so he could continue.

“I.. I like you Kyungsoo. For a few months now actually.”

“And? What else?” Kyungsoo asked - impatient. And Jongin felt irritated with his reaction. _Is that it? Is that all that would I get after confessing? I really tried har--_

“Jongin…” Kyungsoo called for him, stopping him from his internal turmoil. His voice was firm and adamant.

“Is there anything else you wanted to say to me? Because if yes, please say it now. I’m really confused and–”

Jongin gulped hard. Maybe Kyungsoo was waiting for this, too. 

“Can you… Can you come with me to my brother’s wedding?” He asked in a hurried manner – voice as soft as a whisper.

He didn’t get any reaction from the barista immediately which made him curse himself internally and was about to take back what he just said, but he was left astounded when Kyungsoo finally replied to him.

“Do you know that I like you too?”

_What?_

“W...What?”

“Yeah. Ever since you flashed that beautiful smile the first time you came to the store. The way you laugh when you’re with your friends. The way your lips pout. I like everything about you. Don’t get this wrong. At first, I already had the idea that maybe you liked me too because I caught you a few too many times staring back at me.” Kyungsoo teased, making Jongin’s face turn a darker shade of red. “I was even planning to ask you one time for dinner but then you came along with your friend. That Chanyeol guy. I thought he was your boyfriend so I stopped myself. I don’t want to ruin any relationship and I don’t want to be a third party.”

Jongin's brain went haywire with the new information he just heard, but he did his best to function properly. He was _not_ going to waste this chance.

“You know that’s stupid right? Have you seen how he and Baekyun snuggle with each other every time we come to the coffee shop?”

“I’m really not focusing on them, actually,” Kyungsoo said, trying to hide his blushing face. “I was only staring at you and don’t blame me, you were giving me mixed signals. You can’t even look at me straight in the eyes every time you order. I thought you were trying to avoid me.”

“That’s because I like you! What do you want me to do? Stare at you the whole time I’m at the cafe? Don’t you find that creepy?” They stared at each other’s eyes for a long moment before they both burst into a fit of laughter. Suddenly, Jongin remembered the hanging question he had thrown at the barista.

“So?”

“So what?” Kyungsoo asked while wiping away the tears from his eyes from too much giggling.

“So are you coming with me this weekend?” Jongin questions, raising one of his eyebrows. Kyungsoo chortled again because he couldn’t believe Jongin was that easy to annoy.

“Of course I am. I will be your plus one.” He answered but then he paused and stared seriously at Jongin straight into his eyes. “But on one condition.”

Jongin tilted his head. Confused. “Condition? What do you want?”

Kyungsoo reached for the taller man’s hand. He squeezed it gently before he continued, “I want to take you out on a date.”

A date? With his crush? Please tell Jongin he’s not dreaming. This was way too far from reality.

“Just so you know, I wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Kyungsoo added.

And Jongin would be the most stupid person in the world if he declined this offer.

He then put his free hand on top of Kyungsoo and gently drew comforting circles on it.

“Of course I will go on a date with you, Kyungsoo. You know I would love to.”


End file.
